1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a document transporting and processing method, and more particularly to a document transporting and processing method of facilitating the inspection of a scanned result.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic document feeder is frequently used in conjunction with an image input/output device and is capable of transporting, one by one, the documents into the image input/output device. In a scanner equipped with an automatic document feeder, for example, a stack of documents on the automatic document feeder can be transported, one by one, to a scanning region of the scanner where an image of the document may be acquired.
In order to shorten the time interval between two times of transporting the adjacent documents, the two or more than two documents may simultaneously exist in a transporting path because the two documents are transported one by one with a specific distance therebetween in the automatic document feeder.
When a trailing edge of the current document is scanned, it is an optimum standby condition that a leading edge of the next document is located at the scanning position. However, the current document does not completely deviate from the automatic document feeder. So, the current document may be continuously transported to deviate from the automatic document feeder as the next document is being scanned.
If a user cancels the procedure of scanning the stack of documents by, for example, operating the software, the document which is not scanned yet in the sheet passageway can be taken out easily after an upper cover of the document feeder is opened.
However, the document which has been transported across the scanning position still remains in the sheet passageway and is clamped between two rollers. So, the document cannot be pulled out until the rollers are rotated, or the suitable force has to be applied to pull the document out. However, one of the rollers clamping the document is connected to a motor directly through a gear set. When the document is being pulled out, the motor has to be rotated. So, the damping of the motor is enlarged by the decelerating gear set, and the document cannot be easily pulled out or tends to be torn.
When this automatic document feeder is used in a scan-and-check mode, in which the user hopes to check the scanned image of the document immediately after the document is scanned in a specific occasion, for example, the user usually places a stack of documents in the input tray and then controls the automatic document feeder to transport the documents and controls the scanning module to scan the documents through a software interface or a hardware key. The first document still remains in the sheet passageway after being scanned. At this time, the second document following the first document is also transported to the sheet passageway to save the time of transporting the second document. Because the first document has to be taken out for the purpose of comparing the scanned image with the first document, the rollers have to be rotated to eject the first document. However, ejecting the first document may transport the second document over the scanning position. So, the second document has to be reversed again such that the scanning module can perform a next scan. Thus, the prior art design is poor and inconvenient.